This application relates to the art of thermal protectors and, more particularly, to thermal protectors having electrical current limiting capabilities. The invention will be described with particular reference to thermal protectors that include a thin sheet of polymeric compound containing carbon particles and having a positive temperature coefficient of resistance. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and that it is possible to use other materials having a positive temperature coefficient of resistance.
Thermal protectors that have a positive temperature coefficient of resistance are commonly referred to as PTC devices and the materials that provide such a resistance characteristic are commonly referred to as PTC materials. A thin layer of PTC material in a PTC device conducts electricity in a direction perpendicular to its thickness. Decreasing the resistance of such a PTC device during normal operation can be achieved by increasing the area of the PTC material layer. However, PTC devices must fit in confined spaces and it is not always possible to enlarge the surface area of the PTC material layer to the extent that would be necessary to provide a desired low initial resistance while still fitting in the available space.
It would be desirable to have an arrangement for enlarging the area of a PTC material layer without greatly increasing the peripheral size of a PTC device.